


[podfic] climb, climb

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, I mean I figure I hardly need that character death warning but there you go, Identity Issues, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Robots, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: K-2SO: the droid with existential anxiety and a smart mouth.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [climb, climb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909383) by [peradi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peradi/pseuds/peradi). 



> Thank you, Peradi, for your permission to record! May the Force be with you.

Title: [climb, climb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8909383)  
Length: 9:02  
File Size/Type: 17 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/476tt3tzk1mk3rt/climb%2C_climb.mp3)


End file.
